Avatar: The Last Ed-Bender
Avatar: The Last Ed-Bender is an animated action fantasy show. It airs new episodes on Cartoon Network, Friday Nights Plot Taking place in a fantasy world known as the Four Nations, which each one being based on one of the four elements-Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The nations used to live in harmony, until the Fire Nation attacked. The only one who could stop them is the Avatar, the bender of all the four elements, but when he was needed, he disappeared. An entire century passed with a 13 yr old girl, Juniper, and her 14 yr old brother, Dennis found a boy in their home in the Southern Water Tribe by the name of Ed. He's the last of the Air Nomads, and he's also the Avatar. Now with the help of Juniper and Dennis, along with Ed's talking sky bison, Bison, and a 10-yr old shapeshifter, Ben, they'll travel the world to learn from the masters to take down Fire Lord Bro and save the world, while also dealing with the Fire Lord's younger brother, Kevin, and his uncle, Pops. Characters .Ed (voiced by Matt Hill)-Ed is the current incarnation of the Avatar. Born among the Air Nomads, he was destined to be the next Avatar, but he ended up frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years. Without his two friends, Juniper and Dennis, God knows where he be right now! Though Ed is not the most intelligent person around, he's definitely not the most useless. He was born with super-strength, being able to lift extremely heavy objects with ease, and he's already mastered Airbending. He's also quite a fast-learner despite not being too smart. He's usually aided with his special spatula staff. .Juniper (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)-Juniper is Ed's best friend. Finding him in an iceberg with her brother, they token responsibility on the 12-yr old. She's a waterbender in training, and is traveling with Ed to help him master the elements and learn new skills on Waterbending as well. She's kind and has the caring nature like a mother, but if her friends are in trouble, she's not afraid to get dangerously violent. .Dennis (voiced by Alexander Polinksy)-Dennis is the older brother of Juniper. He's usually a sarcastic and snarky teen, and was skeptical at first with Ed, but eventually warmed up to him. He's not a bender like his sister, but he's skilled with magic have a spellbook on him, and a couple of weapons like a boomerang. .Bison (voiced by Charlie Adler)-Bison is Ed's flying sky bison. She was different from the other sky bison in her herd as she had the ability to talk, and the Avatars have had a long line of having talking animal companions. She was frozen in the ocean with Ed an hundred years ago. She's very talkative, sometimes getting on Dennis' nerves. .Ben (voiced by Tara Strong)-Ben is a 10 yr old found by the trio at the Southern Air Temple, Ed's original home. A boy with the power to shapeshift into a variety of creatures, his most common transformation is the flying lemur. He's very mischievous and a bit of a trickster. He decided to join Ed on his journey, and even developed a very close friendship with him, becoming his companion. .Kevin (voiced by Greg Cipes)-He's the 16 year old brother of Fire Lord Bro. The exiled prince of the Fire Nation, he wants nothing more than to capture Ed and restore his honor. He's cold, bitter, ruthless, and has a serious scar on the side of his face. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Action Category:Fantasy